We All Deserve A Happy Ending
by SP0CK
Summary: We all meet people in our lifetime that we hate but sometimes it turns out you actually love them, or hate their guts, but, alls fair in love and war
1. The Begining

A/N:My first story ever so be nice!

Chris POV:

The campers were eating their muck? Food? I still don't know what the hell it is that chef cook's, but that doesn't matter, the moment I saw her nothing mattered, whenever I saw her Gwen.

So what shes a goth shes beautiful, smart, sarcastic _and_ funny.

I first noticed her when she went swimming a week or two ago in the of the middle of the night I was in the middle of walking to the communal wash rooms because mine was clogged up and Chef was nu-clogging it. When I saw her I stopped mid-walk she was wearing her tiny black bikini _god, _that bikini!, She was happily swimming around by herself and I just couldn't stop staring,

_God_ I'm such a pervert she's seven-teen!

I'm TWENTY-FOUR! For Christs sake. What the hell is wrong with me, I'm such a creep.

But I can't afford to think about this right now I have to give the campers their challenge surely that will keep my mind off her."Good morning campers!"I yell loudly with a cocky smirk,surveying all the campers, the campers just stare at me except for Gwen who was drawing on the table

"What no morning Chris or even a hello, jeez you guys are mean, sigh. Today's challenge is..."

My breath gets caught in my throat, my palms get sweaty, and forget what I was going to say,

as Gwen finally looks up from the table she was so focused on "ummm... I got nothing, just do whatever the hell you want."

"Well theirs obviously a catch to this,"Noah drawled out

"Yah!"The rest of the campers yelled, except for Gwen who turned back to the table

I just walk away saying "If you say that maybe there will be,"

Maybe I'll go for a walk.

Gwen POV:

Whats that bastard playing at? That insufferable _handso_... No! Bad Gwen no idealizing that pompous bastard! God this is worse than the whole Trent ordeal, him, Heather, and his stupid guitar.

But Chris hes, cocky, sadistic, bastardy, and who am I kidding handsome.

Damn him! Damn him all to hell!

God I'm such a girl and hes not going to like me hes twenty-four I'm seven-teen, to him I'm just a little girl.

Before I knew it everyone had left the mess-hall and were off doing stuff

"I guess I was thinking longer than I thought, I'm going for a walk" I sigh and walk away thinking about that cocky bastard.

A/N: umm like it hate it I did something wrong? Review!


	2. Common Ground

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long I decide I hated it but today I fell back in love with it, hehe but then again I'm pretty sure I'm talking to myself because I'm just that crazy.

_Chris POV:_

I've spent the last , uhh, hour and a half walking in the forest trying to get Gwen out of my mind but to no avail, maybe I'm going crazy, maybe I'm a pervert I honestly don't know anymore maybe I'm both

god I hate myself.

"Why ! DAMMIT! Why do I like her? God damn it.." I finish that last part quietly, not paying attention

I run into someone "HEY WATCHhhh," I didn't get to finish that sentence because I notice who it was, it was Gwen "I-I-I I'm sorry" I stutter blushing lightly she looks at me oddly "Umm, you ok McLean? Do you have a cold or something?"she asks putting the back of her hand to my forehead

"Umm n-n-no n-n-not that I no of."I blush even more at the closeness.

"Well if you say so"she says as she backs away, I find myself missing her hand pressed to my forehead

"D-do you want to walk with me?" I cheer a little on the inside for not stuttering this time.

"Sure" she says with a little hesitation. I brake in to the biggest grin and start walking

"You coming?"

Half an Hour Later

So far during this walk we've seen, Duncan saving DJ's bunny, Izzy building something that looked like a paint bomb, Trent playing a sissy ass sob song, and Courtney using her PDA thing.

"GUuURrP" my eyes widen and I jump a little"What the hell was that!"

She looks at me bashfully "I'm hungry" she states

"oh, lets go get something to eat!"

"Umm, no thanks I prefer not eating chef's cooking"

"then lets go get something from my cabin!" I say cheerily

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean its not like I don't like it or nothing, its just your always a dick to everybody" she says in an exasperated tone

"Well your different," I say cockily "now do you want some food or not?"

she looks at me bashfully again but replies "yes,"

"Good!" I exclaim and grab her hand "Onwards!" and I start dragging her to my cabin

_Gwen's POV:_

We got to his cabin and he grabbed some left overs from the fridge, not that I'm complaining of course any food is good to me at this point but I find myself thinking '_Why did I agree to this, I mean food is grate but in his cabin especially since its not Chefs, but, I mean hes being so nice to me. _

_He must have an __ulterior__ motive, I mean he wouldn't be nice for no reason, right?'_

I suck up my courage and I ask him "So... What do you want from me?" the anxiety clear in my voice "Is it too much to ask for a beautiful lady to eat with me?" I can hear the smirk in his voice along with the humorous tone, but the beautiful lady part honestly confused me "Do pray tell, where this beautiful lady is?"

"She's right in front of me." I have the decency to blush.

The lunch was short and sweet, with polite small talk about the littlest things, like our favorite, we share one, its turquoise, or our favorite movie which we also share, Dawn Of The Dead. We have quite a bit in common.. Its odd really the man I wanted to punch in the balls yesterday is really cool


	3. Sorry

_A:N\_Hi its been... awhile, I have no real good excuse so I'm gonna come right out with the truth I've crashed three computers and rewritten this chapter 4 and ½ times so, _I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY, _

can you forgive me?

But that brings me to the next issue.

I have completely lost my spark for the story and I cant regain that spark so I'm dropping the story, maybe one day it'll come back but for now its discontinued, sorry please don't kill me


	4. The End

**A/N:** I hope you people relise I love you seriously I finished the godforsaken story enjoy.

GODDAMMIT!

**Chris P.O.V:**

I woke up this morning feeling more refreshed than ever and cuddled up to two very soft squishy pillows, not really wanting to see the sunlight streaming through my windows I shove my face deeper into the soft pillows.

I jumped slightly at the soft groan that seemingly came from no where and the I released.

These weren't pillows.

All of the night before memory's came flooding back, "I, am snuggled into Gwen's breasts" I mumbled to myself, that woke here up.

"Ah!" the look on her face at any other time would have been hilarious "PERVERT!" and she hit me. Hard. She probably didn't remember what happened last night.

**Gwen P.O.V:**

Okay, okay what the fuck is happening? What happened last night? Why is Chris in... my? Room, then last nights events came to mind and suddenly I felt almost bad for Chris, almost.

"Oh god, sorry," I said sheepishly "but, you damn well shouldn't have felt me up."

"heh, sorry," he grunts rubbing his reddened cheek "I fell asleep!" he grins in a boyish manner "Hey, what time is it?"

"I dunno nine a.m?" I yawn rubbing sleep from my eye, I feel him go slightly rigid, I wonder- shit! We were supposed to have a rude awakening this morning, and competition, and how am I going to get back to the cabin undetected? "Well... fuck,"

I feel him go lax and grin slightly "yeah, that about sums it up"

"Huh?" the fuck is he talking bout?

"You were thinking out loud." he replied matter off factually.

**Normal P.O.V:**

After a not so well thought out plan Chris emerged from his trail watching the campers searching around not doing much of anything else "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

That jolted the campers sidetracked brains awake "Conner?" Lindsay says in her bubbly voice "Have you seen Gwen?"

"No, Lindsay I have not. And, IT'S CHRIS!" Chris stated rather annoyed with the blond idiocy.

"Well, whatever dude, we need to find Gwen!" Trent "She could be in trouble!" Trent's hyperventilating amused Chris, and his face showed it "Whats so funny you bastard!" Trent's eyes, filled with anger and confusion and something nobody really expected, nor saw, a possessive glint in his eye.

"Dude, chill she's probably in the forest doing some sort of mopy goth shit," Chris retorted to the disgruntled teen, "She's fine... probably" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"WELL!? What are you waiting for! Lets go find her!" and with that Trent ran off into the forest, the other campers following closely behind.

Little did they know as soon as they left and were out of hearing range Gwen emerged from Chris's cabin and headed over to Chris "Hey, thank you." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"F-for what?" Chris muttered.

"Everything," she replied and headed back to her cabin.

"Wait!" Chris started, "Do you wanna go out with me?" Blushing like a cherry tomato and grining from ear to ear.

"What are you fourteen?"Gwen snarkly yells at him "I totally will though!" she smiles and continues back to her cabin.

And the rest as they say, is history.


End file.
